Looks arent everything
by gooodkarma
Summary: Bella parents died when she was little so she has to live with her grandmother Katherine,who is stony cold, and has never said 'i love you' living with Katherine is a living hell, no brownies what-so-ever and a structured diet. but destiny calls...
1. Chapter 1

Looks aren't everything

I am Isabella Swan and this is my story.

My mother died in a car accident when I was seven, my father killed himself by jumping

off a cliff shortly after. I lived with my grandmother, Katherine who was the only living

relative I had, and my life was a living hell. "Bella," said Katherine in a voice of warning,

I drew my hand back slowly, as if it pained me not to eat the brownie, and it did. "Good

girl, Bella darling, you know I only do this because I care for you, you have to remember,

appearance is ev-er-y-thing," she drew out the word everything and smiled radiantly at

me, I had to blink a few times, she could be dazzling if she wanted to, but that still didn't

distract me from the fact that she had said 'care for me' not 'love me' like a normal

grandmother would have done, oh no, and as I thought about it, I knew she had _never _

ever said it and never would, she had long wavy blonde that always looked like a stylist

had styled it in the morning and a perfect body and skin that could be in a lotion

commercial that was golden all year round as if she spent all her free time tanning by the

pool, which she did, but our pool was indoors and it saw no sun, she constantly told me

that she couldn't go out in the sun because it made skin age, so she only went out only

when it was very cloudy or at night, partying all night long at exclusive, high end

nightclubs, or she went

to a ball, or she got a facial at a spa. She would get bored after a while, that was when she

tried to set me up with the latest guy. "Bella darling, do you want to go out tonight, there

is this guy I want you to meet, his name is John?" she began most of her sentences with

darling or ended them with darling, I found it very annoying and tiring to hear all the

time, and I knew it wasn't a question so I nodded reluctantly. "Let's go out for a swim,

darling," she said, I went to my room to get a bathing suit and looked through my

drawers for the one that was the least revealing, unfortunately they were all bikinis since

everything, including my underwear had to be approved by Katherine, after all, looks

were everything, as Katherine constantly put it, I rolled my eyes and finally found a white

one piece, surprised that it passed Katherine's standards, but then I saw how low the back

dipped down. Oh well, it was less revealing so I quickly changed into it and ran toward

the poor, tripping only once, I dipped my foot into the water cautiously, feeling the

temperature, it was refreshingly cool, I lowered myself down the side not bothering to use

the stairs, looking down to make sure my swimsuit was not see-through, you have to be

careful if its white, when I was satisfied of my decency I swam then lay on floating on

my back thinking about that brownie dreamily, looking up at the beautiful stained glass

windows, until I realized that Katherine's idea of decency was definitely different than

mine, she was naked and laying on a pool chair

flipping through a magazine…naked. I squeaked in surprise and flailed around in the

pool, almost drowning myself. "Bella darling, don't hurt yourself," then she went back to

reading her magazine as if it were the most normal thing in the world to see your

grandmother naked, indoor tanning, or like I like to call it, 'imaginary tanning'. How

disturbing. Why was she naked? The answer was clear when our new pool boy came in

and gawked at her perfect, golden body, I could already see him start to drool. Oh god! I

so wanted to be anywhere but there right then, even in math class, I sighed and stepped

out of the pool, wrapping a towel around myself and walking to the door. I sat at the

piano, and closed my eyes, music came from me effortlessly, and whenever I played I

was always in a dream-like state, it calmed me down immediately, and I instantly forgot

about seeing my grandmother naked. She soon came in, thankfully is a thin silk robe you

could still she a lot of her but it was _much_ better than her being naked. She leaned against

the frame and smiled, closing her eyes dreamily, they snapped back open when I stopped

playing and I stood up heading for my room, the only place where I knew she wouldn't

bother me, the only place she had let me decorate as my own. I looked around

appreciatively, everywhere you looked, there was creamy golden-brown bookcases over-

flowing with all of my books, from Jane Austen classics to Emily Brontë and even to

Scarlett letter. Everything else was pale blue and refreshing light green. A painting of a

lake and a delicate forest hung above my bed, and a single white rose was replaced it the

glass vase on my bedside table every morning by the maid, she also made my bed and

placed any stray books that were still on my bed or on my couch back on one of the

bookshelves, which I found annoying since I always had to look for it, I'd politely

requested that I did not want to have a maid but Katherine insisted so I gave it, she can be

more stubborn than me if she sets her mind to it. I scanned the many shelves and finally

found the book I was looking for, a well warn copy of Wuthering Heights, my favorite

book, I instantly found the page I was last on and read it hungrily, I always felt bad for

Heathcliff since Catherine died. "BELLA DARLING, TIME TO GO!" I sighed and

memorized my page number, then I ran to my closet and threw on the first things I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled out of the doorway, hopping around on one foot with my arm extended out for balance while tugging lime green sling backs on with my other hand, which is definitely not a smart thing to do, and I suggest you never try it because immediately, I fell right on my back side and blinked a few times, dazed, then I started to laugh, you had to admit it was kinda funny.

Katherine tapped her foot impatiently, her heel making a delicate clicking noise on the polished wood flooring, she was not amused and she did not like being kept waiting.

I tried to get up but fell down again, I couldn't stop laughing, Katherine growled something about my clumsiness under her breath and I laughed some more, once I regained my breath I said, "Okay, okay, I'm up," I hoisted myself up, using the wall for support.

The car ride was short since Katherine drives like a stunt-double, which always has me clutching the sides of my seat, and holding on for dear life, you know that feeling you get when you're at the top of the roller-coaster and then suddenly you drop down and your stomach is at your feet, yeah well that's what I feel like when Katherine is driving.

I just about peed my pants (well actually skirt) when we finally reached our destination, Tache Rouge, French for red heat, a very trendy high-end bar that Katherine goes to a LOT, personally, I don't feel very comfortable there since I'm 17, so I'm underage but Katherine always insists that I order a sex on the beach to maintain my image, so I did, and only sipped a little since I didn't want to get drunk, it was deliciously fruity, a perfect blend of peach schnapps, vodka, cranberry juice, orange juice, and pineapple juice.

A guy soon arrived at my elbow, opening his mouth to say some opening line, "Not interested," I said coldly, and he got up stiffly, hurt.

I felt bad but I didn't want to listen to him talk for whole hour then make some moves on me. Ugh!

Finally my date arrived, he was a gorgeous brunette that a quickly marked off as a model or actor, ooh boy! This is gonna be boring… Turns out I was right.

I grabbed my napkin and dabbed at my lips lightly "And so, I got the cover for…bla bla bla." "Bla bla bla." "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" my head shot up and I looked at him guiltily like I was caught in math class doodling. "Um…yeah, you got the cover," he seemed satisfied at my answer and smiled

radiantly, my heart almost stopped, maybe he wasn't so bad after all, but then I was

reminded when he said, "Hey, you're actually pretty hot, maybe we should…hang out

some time," He reached under the table and stroked my thigh.

Okay. Now that was waaaay over the line buddy! Now I know why I didn't like him, and I definitely regretted wearing a skirt, and I was pissed.

I threw down my napkin angrily, and he looked surprised. As if he expected me to jump up and say, Yeah, lets go on to third base, just because you stroked my thigh! Yeah right, because that's just every girls idea of romance.

"You pig," I yelled at the top of my lungs attracting a lot of stares from other people from the bar. I grabbed my sex on the beach and pour it on his head, he gasped and jumped out of his chair. I ran over to where Katherine was sitting and grabbed her purse, dumping everything on the table and grabbing the keys, I glared at her for setting me up with the jerk and she glared back, eyes slit, she looked like a feral cat, I'd worry about her later. I stormed out and slammed the door behind me.

I went to the parking lot and screamed up to the stars at the top of my lungs, "Men are jerks!" there I felt a little better. "Oh are we?" a voice chuckled behind me, I turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy in the world, he had topaz eyes and bronze hair, a smile curved on his lips, I know right then that my heart stopped beating.

"I…I..got to go," I stuttered and made a run for the car. I heard him chuckle again.

Whew! What a night! I was wiped out! I woke up in the morning and stretched, promptly hitting my head on the headboard, "Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head and scowled at it. What a perfect way to wake up!

"Bella!" screeched Katherine from another room, oh great! I was hoping it had been a bad dream but from the tone of Katherine's voice it hadn't been. I sighed and got up, unfortunately I was still tangled in my bed covers and flailed around wildly until I fell off the bed with a loud thump. Don't you just hate when that happens?

This day just couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong when Katherine screeched my name again. I bolted up and ran towards her voice and found her in the living room with a glass of wine in her hand, oh no! Not a good sign, she was drinking before noon!

She struggled tipsily to her feet (in heels) and muttered, "Oh screw this," and dropped her glass of wine on the plush white carpet and reached straight for a bottle of hard liquor.

She unscrewed the top and took a big swig. "Look at this," she slurred, pointing to the newspaper, I read the skimmed it, "Movie star Katherine Swan's granddaughter parties a little too much at Tache Rouge, " I looked at the picture of me, my mouth was hanging open in mid-yell and my eyes were heavily slitted, I grimaced. There was another picture to of me pouring my drink on John's head, and another of me storming out. Ouch!

Then I looked down and skimmed some more, "I don't know, she's crazy though!" "Threatened to kill me if I didn't kiss her," "Then she poured her drink on my head," says John Transit, anger simmered then rose to a boiling rage as I crumbled the newspaper up. What a jerk! And I bet he was already using it for publicity! I looked back at Katherine, currently she was growling. I backed away a step, "They called me _grandmother_," I remembered making the mistake of calling her grandma once when I was younger. That had not ended well and I've called her Katherine ever since.

"GRANDMOTHER!" she shrieked I backed away a few more steps, then she grabbed a chair, her nails dug into the wood so much that there were claw like marks all over the chair, then she threw the chair at the window.

The window shattered and I stood in shocked silence, all of the sudden reporters rushed in. I stood frozen in shock, "Does craziness run in the family?" "Why did she throw the chair," "Do you have anything to say about John Transit?" Then I did the thing I do best, I ran, Katherine followed not far behind.

We had finally lost the reporters, thanks to Katherine's reckless driving, I had never been so grateful for her driving before.

"We're moving," said Katherine coldly, her voice cut into me, as sharp as a knife.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "I said, we're mo-" don't you just hate it when people do that? "I know what you said, I'm just in a state of shock," "What about Stacy?" I whispered. Stacy was my best friend, well as close to a friend as I could get, we move all the time as soon as things get messy, but its like every time I get all settled in and content, we have to move again! "How old are you anyway darling?" I could tell she was already feeling better, "17, why?" I asked suspiciously. "Its time," she whispered eerily, "Excuse me? Time for what?" I asked suddenly annoyed.

She swerved wildly and pulled the car, and I suddenly noticed that we were in a forest, when did that happen? I had been so shocked I hadn't even noticed we had come to a secluded area. "Come here darling," she whispered. I froze, for a second I thought she was going to kiss me. YUCK! But instead she bit me on the neck.

"Hey what the.." I screamed out in pain, suddenly I was lit on fire.

"I'm on fire!" "I'm on fire!" I vaguely remember screaming over and over again, I felt my bones snap! Crackle! And pop! Then finally, blissful darkness.

"Ohhhh," I moaned when I woke up, it suddenly felt freezing cold…everywhere.

It felt like I had been in a meat locker for a few days, "brrr," my teeth clacked together and I rubbed my skin, strangely no goose bumps.

"You'll get used to that," said Katherine. I glanced at Katherine, deciding to believe it had all been a dream, but then I felt my neck; it hurt and was sore, the flesh was pink and irritated; it felt like it had been rubbed raw then lit on fire, there was already a scar, a small, shiny scar. "What did you do to me?" I gasped.

She smiled, "Daaarling, you should thank me, I just gave you eternal beauty," I looked at her in confusion, "You're crazy," There, I said it, I knew it was true, I mean what kind of grandmother goes around biting people on the neck? A vampire, a small voice whispered.

Hah! That's was a good one, I told myself. I laughed nervously; Katherine glanced at me and shrugged. "Fine, you don't believe me? Look in the mirror," I rolled my eyes, "That's your answer for everything," She smiled, and muttered, "Smart-ass,"


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled down the mirror and looked, then I screamed.

"AHHHHH!" and nearly fainted.

Someone dazzling stared back at me, silky, long chocolate brown hair that was slightly wavy, sparkling green eyes, I peered closer, hazel, with gold, full red lips, and pale skin. Katherine laughed, she sounded like a tinkling bell.

"What happened!" I yelled, realizing it was me. Simply she said "You're a vampire," "ha ha!" I looked at her, she was serious, then I looked back at my reflection, it had to be true, it did explain the sudden change in my face and I glanced down and… WOW! Body

This definitely changed things, "So, do I uh, eat humans?" I asked nervously her, just the thought of it made me feel sick to my stomach.

She shrugged, "Well, you can if you want," "I prefer animals though, I don't like red eyes," she shivered. "Plus, it would be hard to explain to the public and all,"

"Hunh?" I asked stupidly.

She sighed, "This is going to take a while,"

By the time we arrived at forks I was all filled in and starving! "Oh I'm sooo hungry," I moaned.

Katherine looked surprised, "Oh darling, I forgot," she said.

"Come on," She grabbed me around the wrist in a tight, viselike grasp, her nails dug into my skin, and she led me through the forest.

Everything was crystal clear, I noticed, actually, I had vision better than 20/20; I could see every feather on the birds and every grain of dirt.

I saw a sudden stir of motion, and naturally sprang forward, moving silently.

I was on the deer in seconds, I sunk my teeth into it, warmth spread through my mouth, "mmmm," It tingled.

I savored the metallic taste that I used to fine disgusting or would faint at the sight of it, but this, this was so yummmmmmmmmm.

I don't know what I was thinking before!

Words can't describe the delicious flavors that bloomed it my mouth, life, blood, mouthwatering. It was better than chocolate! Hah! Blood and chocolate!

I realized Katherine was watching, she looked…proud.

Weird, as soon as I looked at her more closely, the expression vanished; I'd probably just imagined it.

Yeah that's it. "Come on, we have to go get ready for tonight," "What?!" I shrieked. "How can you still want to go out with what happened last night?"

"Three days ago," she corrected. "Three days ago?" "Yeah, you kind of blacked out darling," "Its part of the change, you were lucky to even black out so early, I blacked out on the last day," "Oh," "Who changed you?" "Have you ever heard of Jake Marburg?" "What?! No!" "He? Changed you?" "Yes," she smiled with pleasure. "Wow,"

"Come on!" "Okay! Okay!" I said, tugging on the white, lacey cami and a pair of comfortable jeans, slipping into some butterscotch heels.

I ran outside still managing to trip! Why! I was probably the only vampire in to world who could still trip! "Bella darling," "I'M COMING!" I yelled. I ran and slid into the car. And she revved the engine. I hung onto the sides of the seat for dear life. Some things never change…

We pulled to a stop in front of some fancy restaurant.

I rolled my eyes, of course. "But we can't even eat the food, so what's the point?" I asked.

"Daaaaaaaaarling, most of the human women in there are anorexic, we'll fit in," "Wait, how do you still even drink liquor?" Katherine winced, "It's a…acquired taste."

It was kid of funny how it still worked on vampires, and she could still get drunk. Yep, that she did well. I laughed. I sat at the table…alone and looked at Katherine, there was already a flock of men sitting at her table drooling, she loved the attention.

I sighed as the waiter came around, "Would you like _anything_?" I knew there was a double meaning and growled, he looked frightened and ran quickly away.

Someone chuckled behind me and strode over, sitting in the seat across from me, "You must certainly hate men." he said. I looked up; it was the same guy that caught me screaming in the parking lot. I would have blushed if I could have.

My heart would have been beating at the rate of a hummingbirds wings but it had completely stopped beating yesterday.

I smiled at the thought. Weird to if you think about it.

Then I realized he was watching me closely, waiting for my answer. "Oh, only humans," I said hastily, my eyes grew wide and I clapped my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that! He laughed in amusement, wait a minute, I peered closely at him, he was pale, and he was drop-dead-gorgeous, maybe he was a vampire too.

He smiled, "Yes I am," My eyes widened, "And no, I haven't read your mind," he stared intensely at me and looked confused, he frowned, "I can't read your mind though, I don't understand why…"

"Have you discovered your gift yet?" "My gif-f-t?" I stammered. "You know as in 'powers', we don't all have them, but some of us do, the lucky few," he joked.

"Umm…no," why was I so tongue tied?

For the first time I knew what the expression butterflies in your stomach meant. "Come on," he said, standing up suddenly, "I want you to come meet my family, Alice would love you," as an afterthought he added, "And my name is Edward," "Mines Bella," I mumbled, suddenly even more shy.

I passed Katherine, who caught my eye and winked, mouthing, "Ohh, he's hot," I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Edward led me to a separate table. "Rosalie," "Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme," he said, pointing to each one of them. Esme smiled warmly at me, she was beautiful and kind of reminded me of an older Audrey Hepburn, elegant and lovely, she looked like the motherly figure.

"This is Bella," Edward said," Rosalie was beautiful too, no doubt, she was beyond gorgeous, her face could definitely launch a thousand ships, but she glared at me for no apparent reason. Emmett was big and burly, and somehow managed to balance it out with a single curl at his forehead. Jasper looked handsome and serious, Alice was pixie like and looked very energetic, she was already bouncing of her seat then all of the sudden she flew out of the chair.

"Oof," she knocked the wind out of me, squeezing me tightly and stepped back to admire my clothes, "Good choice," she told me, nodding in approval, I laughed in astonishment, she reminded me so much of Stacey, I knew we would be friends right then and there.

Carlisle smiled, obviously their adoptive father, handsome and blonde…


	4. Chapter 4

I went to bed thinking about Edward. He's my Heathcliff, wait, Catherine dies.

He was my Mr. Darcy. I thought dreamily.

Wait a minute! Don't get too ahead of yourself, I scolded myself. How do I know if he likes me in that way?

What if he likes me like a friend, don't panic! Just go to sleep, but that's when I realized I couldn't go to sleep! I was a vampire! Duh, I sprang out of bed and grabbed my worn copy of Wuthering heights and sighed, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I couldn't sleep.

I put on some music.

I let the beast in too soon, I don't know how to live  
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always and still  
Oh darling, it's so sweet, you think you know how crazy  
How crazy I am  
You say you don't spook easy, you won't go, but I know  
And I pray that you will  
Fast as you can, baby runfree yourself of me  
Fast as you can  
I may be soft in your palm but I'll soon grow  
Hungry for a fight, and I will not let you win  
My pretty mouth will frame the phrases that will  
Disprove your faith in man  
So if you catch me trying to find my way into your  
Heart from under your skin  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Sometimes my mind don't shake and shift  
But most of the time, it does  
And I get to the place where I'm begging for a lift  
Or I'll drown in the wonders and the was  
And I'll be your girl, if you say it's a gift  
And you give me some more of your drugs  
Yeah, I'll be your pet, if you just tell me it's a gift  
'Cause I'm tired of whys, choking on whys,  
Just need a little because, because  
I let the beast in and then;  
I even tried forgiving him, but it's too soon  
So I'll fight again, again, again, again, again.  
And for a little while more, I'll soar the  
Uneven wind, complain and blame  
The sterile land  
But if you're getting any bright ideas, quiet dear  
I'm blooming within  
Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out  
Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about  
Fast as you can leave me, let this thing  
Run its route  
Fast as you can _[x4_

I love Fiona Apple and her soft melodic voice, it's really amazing. Her messages really get across too. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was for school. School! I thought in horror, I shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh great. The first day of school at a new high school. I drove myself to school in my new cute pastel yellow bug; Katherine had finally convinced me to get rid of my beloved red truck, more like forcefully towed away.

I thought grimly, I remembered when I had seen it in the adds, I hadn't cared that it was used or rusty looking, I had had to have it, it had belonged to someone named Billy Black, I think he lived somewhere in Forks too, hmm, maybe I'd go meet him and thank him for the red truck later...

I pulled to a stop in front. I was already late! I rushed to the office to get my schedule, the secretary behind the desk smiled at me and I kind of grimaced, you see, she had on this hot pink lipstick, which was stuck to her teeth, and she had a Forks High t-shirt, she looked like one of those kind of people who were always too cheery. Ugh!

She handed me my schedule and gave me the directions to my first class, Math.

Heads swiveled as I walked in and hushed whispers were exchanged, "I heard she's dating Edward Cullen," "I heard she _related_ to the Cullens," "Her lipstick is waay too red," said a snotty looking girl with green eyes and hair the color of corn silk.

I self consciously touched my lips, I wasn't wearing lipstick. "You can sit over here," There was an empty seat next to the guy who said it, his cheekbones were prominent, and he was wearing his pale blond hair gelled into a carefully casual disarray, he had friendly looking washed out blue eyes.

I smiled gratefully and sank down into the chair.

"I'm Mike Newton," he told me.

I smiled, and glanced at the snotty looking girl, she was looking at me angrily, jealously.

I turned my full attention to math; I didn't really need to, since my old private school was about a year or maybe even more ahead than this class. "I don't really get this," he whispered. "Oh," I said. "Do you get this?" God he just couldn't take a hint! "Yes," I said, still looking at the board.

"Isabella Swan, would you like to show the class how to do this?" I shrugged and got up, "Sure," he seemed surprised since he obviously had called on me because I was talking, he hadn't actually expected me to get up a write on the board.

Mike walked with me, "What's your next class?" he asked hopefully, "Umm," I looked down at my schedule then hesitantly handed it to him, "Yes! We have the next class together," he said enthusiastically.

He walked with me to P.E. "We're playing volleyball today," I groaned, he looked surprised. "Its not that hard," he assured me. "I'm not exactly…athletic,"

I headed towards the girls locket room, Mike followed close behind, "You can't go with me to here," I told him. He blushed, realizing that I was right, then he walked quickly to the boys locker room. I took off my shirt hastily, noticing that several girls, the snotty girl and her group were sizing me up, and pointing and laughed at me loudly. Whatever, I wasn't going to let them bother me, I decided.

I headed toward the auditorium, the teacher was busy picking the teams she was pretty and middle aged with a fit body and light brown hair.

She looked up at me and glanced down at her clipboard.

"Isabella Swan," I nodded, "Our team!" said Mike Newton enthusiastically, she rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. You can go on that team," I went and stood unfortunately besides Mike Newton, no offense, he was nice and all, but he was a little too friendly, and plus that snooty girl was already giving me the evil eye right now for just standing next to him.

Our team groaned as I didn't hit the ball over the net, for the umpteenth time, by now, the other team had figured out that I was the weak link and everyone was aim the ball at me again and again, easy points.

Finally, I had had it, and I was very sore because the snooty girl was aiming the ball at me and hitting me maliciously, I narrowed my eyes at her and bam!

Hit my target right between the eyes, my team cheered, I had finally made it over the net. Mike used the chance to hug me tightly until I pried myself from his arms.

"Ow! Oh it hurts so much!" yelled out the snooty looking girl, she rubbed her temple.

I hadn't even hit her in the temple! "Are you okay Lauren?" one of her friends asked looking concerned. Oh, so she _did_ have a name. Lauren opened up one eye and looked at Mike to make sure he was watching, he wasn't, he was busy looking hurt since I had pushed him away when he hugged me.

"Owwww!" Lauren called out louder, finally Mike looked over at her, "Oh," she said and pretended to faint, her concerned friend unfortunately caught her, I walked away in disgust, some girls will do anything for attention.

I was glad to be out of my P.E clothes and back into my comfortable, worn jeans, though I can't say the same for my butterscotch heels, they were killing me!

I looked around uncertainly in the lunchroom, I saw Mike coming toward me, but all the sudden Edward intercepted and cut him off, Edward took my arm and led me to the table, his touch gave me shivers.

Mike looked angry, I glanced at Lauren, surprisingly she wasn't smiling, in fact, she looked very angry. I sighed; I guess she liked Edward too.

Edward glanced at me curiously. Finally we reached the table; I sat down gratefully next to Edward directly across Alice.

Alice smiled happily at me, I smiled back, then she launched right into conversation, "Rosalie and I were talking about going shopping tomorrow night, Bella, do you want to come?"

"Umm," I said uncertainly, I didn't really enjoy shopping, well unless it was for books. "Please you have to come," Alice begged. "Okay, fine." I said, giving in. Edward chucked, "You're digging your own grave," he said, eyes twinkling.

Oh great! But those twinkling eyes made it worth it; they made me melt right then and there.

I glanced at Rosalie, she wasn't glaring anymore, she actually looked genuinely happy that I was coming; maybe shopping softened her up…


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella! Come on!" "But what am I supposed to do with my car?" I asked. "It doesn't matter, just leave it, Edward can drop you off tomorrow at school,"

The thought of him driving me anywhere besides insane made my heart stop, figuratively speaking of course since it didn't beat anymore.

I slid into the back seat since Rosalie was currently occupying the passenger seat right now.

"Oh I can't wait! Our first shopping trip together right now!" said Alice enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself, thankfully Alice didn't see, something tells me she would have flipped out. I had to hold onto the sides of my seat for dear life as usual, is it just me or do _all_ vampires drive like stunt doubles?

Vampires apparently also never buckled their seatbelts, well at least Alice and Rosalie didn't, I did though, thankfully.

Finally we arrived and parked, Alice nearly flew out of the car in her excitement to go shopping. I never could figure out why most girls loved shopping, I mean it's not very exciting, a packed place, full of people, overpriced clothes, that annoyingly clean store smell which kind of reminded me of plastic, or Windex for some reason.

Alice and Rosalie dove for the racks, expertly picking through them in mere seconds, and hugging their newly found treasures close to their chest protectively, me on the other hand looked through the racks slowly, making faces at some of the ridiculous clothes.

Alice had found a sundress for me, blue and wispy, it looked very pretty but too frilly for me, "No way, look at all of those frills, its ridiculous, I'll look like a traveling circus tent," I said.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and I took a step back, "You are trying this on and that's final, plus it goes great with your skin tone, and since when have circus tents had frills?" I rolled my eyes; we _all_ had the same skin tone and true as I hate to admit, I'd not YET seen a circus tent with frills. She and Rosalie managed to corner me into one of the dressing rooms and I gave up the fight with a loud sigh, "Okay fine," I said, I plucked the pale blue almost translucent looking sundress from her hands. I was worried that it really was translucent and would show my underwear.

I tugged the dress over my head and looked into the mirror, shocked, it was anything thing but too frilly and translucent, Alice was right; it did go good with my ivory skin tone. It dropped dramatically in the back and the front wasn't too low for comfort, but it still managed to show some cleavage.

I looked amazing and it fit perfectly, "Okay, show us," said Alice. Alice let out a whoosh of air and Rosalie stared in shock. "Wow," Alice breathed.

"Though you're going to be needing a thong now," said Alice pointing to the underwear line. I looked down, unfortunately, she was right. I hated thongs; they were a nightmare, wedgies and all.

They looked at each other at the same time, "Victoria Secret!" they squealed. I groaned, Victoria Secret was by far one of my most hated places.

"Ohh, how about this one," Rosalie held up a pair of crotch less panties and we all cracked up know I would never in a million years get those.

"This one," said called out Alice holding up a velvet leopard print bra, I growled and scratched at the air. "Soo lion king," said Rosalie. "I don't know about you but I'm taking it," said Alice.

"Me too," said Rosalie. They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed, "Me three,"

I looked into the mirror; I looked a-m-az-ing. I yanked Rosalie and Alice in and they nodded.

"Told you so," said Rosalie. "Va-va-voom, you look like a Victoria Secret model, too bad Edwards not going to see it," said Alice.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What makes you think I _want_ him to see me in it?" Most of the people I knew would have backpedaled at the sight of my narrowed eyes and at the tone of my voice but Alice seemed oblivious.

She laughed until she had to clutch her sides and wiped away imaginary tears.

"Honey, you're as see-through as that thong over there she said pointing toward one of the racks." (YES I KNOW! She _never_ would have said honey but I just had to write it! It just doesn't seem right without honey but at least I'm kinda sticking to the character, right?) I felt really embarrassed, was I really that easy to read?

I finally found the most comfortable thong (or butt-floss, as one of my friends dad puts it) there was, (which still gave me wedgies but hey, it said cotton on the tag) and also purchased what I like to call 'sensible undies' but Alice gave it one look and pretended to gag, "Granny panties," said Rosalie, they looked at each other and laughed. I was a bit offended since I thought they were kind of cute with the little hearts and bought it anyway.

Overall the whole shopping experience wasn't _that_ bad, in fact, I admit it, it was kinda fun, except for towards the end when everything started to get embarrassing, but I knew Edward would never see me in the wonder-bra, but I kind of did hope he would, just the thought of it made me embarrassed, but he was never going to see it anyway, I shrugged.

I went home and Katherine surprisingly left me alone, but I knew it was only for a limited time guaranteed.

I quickly changed into the wonder-bra, deciding to give it a test run, I pulled on a t-shirt. (I know, I know, why wear a wonder-bra under a t-shirt? But it made me feel more confident even if it was only around the house so deal with it.) I pulled on some comfortable sweats, that I had for who knows how long, I'd always been surprised that they still fit, especially after the 'change' (turning into a vampire)

I had just settled into my favorite comfy chair and was starting to read where I left off on Wuthering Heights when I felt a slight breeze. I looked up to find my window open and Edward reading over my shoulder. I fell out of my chair and onto the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" I shrieked, (Okay, I admit, it came out more like a squawk) "I came to see how the shopping trip from hell went, and to ask if you wanted to go out,"

I know I looked surprised, "I mean, not as in a date, but you know, just…out," he said hastily. I'd never seen him so flustered, he always looked so calm and…collected.

"Okay, sure," I said shrugging in fake nonchalance, but inside I felt like I was going to explode!

I should have known he wouldn't have liked me back; he was too good for me.

I felt depressed but tried not to show it, standing up unsteadily.

He took my hand and I felt shivers go down my spine. Don't even think like that Bella!

I scolded myself, he doesn't like you like that! Aw hell! Who was I kidding? I would never think about him differently. "Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."

I gazed around in wonder, it was beautiful. The meadow seemed to glow, it looked magical.

A romantic pink sunset filled the sky. A blanket was set down on the grass; it was like a picnic…except without the food.

My stomach growled at the thought of food, but I was thinking about deer. Edward smiled sweetly, the face of an angel, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. "Hungry?" he asked. "A little," I admitted. "We can eat after," he told me. He sat down and patted the blanket. I calculated where I should sit.

If I sat too close, I would end up attacking Edward and kissing him, so I sat cautiously farther away. I looked at the sunset and looked sideways at Edward, surprised to see him staring at my lips and opening and closing his fist, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't , then all of the sudden, he flew at me, he crashed into me and we both landed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Oof," "What the…" I didn't manage to complete my sentence because his lips crashed onto mine. I melted into him right then and there and kissed him back just as passionately.

We broke away both gasping for breath and he said huskily, "I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you in the parking lot," For a second there I seriously felt like my heart might have fluttered but I knew that was impossible.

I sighed and we both gazed into each others eyes. Happily ever after. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

I got up early and tugged on jeans, like usual and a black cashmere turtle neck, I grabbed some chap stick, now I was ready for the day! I ran the steps two at a time, tripping only once, then I realized I didn't have a car since it was still at school from yesterdays shopping, I remembered Alice saying Edward would pick me up but I doubted he would be out there, he had probably already forgot.

I went slowly toward the door and put my hand down hesitantly on the doorknob, I closed my eyes and opened them quickly, Edward had magically appeared in the driveway in a shiny new sports car.

Normally I hated surprises but right now I loved them. "You're here," I said, surprise clear in my voice. "Yes," he said, smiling.

"You sound surprised, should I leave?" he said, suddenly serious.

"Oh no, no," I said quickly and angled into the car, strapping on the seatbelt.

He smiled looking amused, "You don't really need that," he told me. "Oh yes I do," I murmured and just as I predicted, he drove fast, extremely fast, I'm pretty sure there were claw marks in my seat by the time we arrived to school.

We parked and Edward leaned forward and whispered, "About that kiss," I felt sad, I knew what was coming, but I was going to beat him to it.

"I know, you want to stay friends and forget about the kiss, I understand, perfectly," "You do?" he asked, he sounded a little hurt.

"Well, yeah, if that's what you want," We were interrupted when Alice poked her head in the window, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Okay, okay," The last I wanted was more attention for being late.

I ran to my class but, I was late anyway. Heads swiveled toward me, "You're late," snapped the teacher, he looked annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I won't be late again," "Yeah, that's right, you won't," he barked. "You Cullens think your better than the rest of us," "What?" I stood in shock.

"You heard me, you just think you're above it all," I stood uncomfortably and felt the classes eyes on the back of my neck. I turned and saw Lauren, she was smirking.

Suddenly I straighten up; I was not going to be treated like this.

"You know what, you don't have to take it out on me just because your wife left you," The whole class laughed and the teacher's face turned red, he looked embarrassed.

"Principal's office," he growled.

I plucked the slip out of his hand and pranced toward the office feeling much better.

I had never gotten in trouble, before, I was always the good girl, and it felt great to be bad for a change.

I wondered how Katherine would react.

I winced, I didn't want to know.

"Soo, I heard you beat up Mr. Clog," said Alice, she played with her cafeteria food.

"What?" "Yeah, one slug in to nose, heard you went wild," said Emmett, "I'm so proud," He smiled broadly.

Not wanting to be left out Rosalie said, "News travels fast," "And gets exaggerated," I added.

I turned to Edward, he was smiling, but I could tell he had something on his mind.

"So what really happened?" asked Alice, she looked eager, guess she loved gossip when it wasn't about her.

I told her what Mr. Clog had said and she went livid, "He said that?" she seethed, but it wasn't really a question that I was supposed to answer, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, so then I told him he didn't have to take it out on me just because his wife left him," She burst out in laughter. A/N: I felt a real urge to put, burst out in song, but you're lucky I spared you.

"How did you know that?" she asked. "It's true?" I gasped.

"Lucky guess," "It kinda just popped out of my mouth, no wonder why he was so mad,"


	8. Chapter 8

I was thinking about Edward which is not a good thing to do when you are driving because right away I ran over someone.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I sat in the car hyperventilating.

Finally I worked up the courage to step out; thank god I was the only one on the street.

I peered around the corner cautiously, there was a cute golden retriever, whining painfully. "Aww," my heart reached out for him, figuratively speaking of course. I reached for him, how I know it's a him, don't ask, I think all animals are hims for some reason. He growled, low a guttural.

I instinctively took a step back, backing up against the car.

Finally I worked up the courage to step closer, he growled again but I ignored him, "Oh stop it," I told him, I inspected him from what I could tell it looked like he had two broken legs. I cradled him and sat him on my lap; he had stopped growling and had started to shake. I started the ignition, heading for the Cullen's house.

I pulled to a stop and ran to the door, dog in arms.

Emmett opened the door and his eyes grew wide, "Oh no, no, no," he said with a laugh.

"You are so in trouble," I rolled my eyes and shoved past him, "Carlisle," I yelled.

He was there in a flash. "Bella?" he asked curiously, then he saw the dog. "Why did you bring me a dog?" I sighed and gently placed who I had now named Luck, on the couch. "I wanted to know if there was anything else wrong with him," Carlisle shrugged. "Well for starters its probably already owned, look how groomed it is," he pointed at Luck's shiny fur. "No, that's natural," I said defensively.

He sighed and examined Luck.

"I'm no veterinarian but it looks like he's hemorrhaging," "Meaning?" "Meaning he is going to die in," he looked at his watch, "about two hours," he said.

"What," "Oh no, he is not going to die on me!" I bit Luck on the neck without even thinking, venom spread quickly.

Luck whined loudly and moaned.

Carlisle and Emmett stared at me in shock. "What is going on here?" asked Edward, who ran down the stairs and looked at Luck. "Did you actually bite him?" he asked incredulously.

See? I wasn't the only one who thought all animals were he's.

"I, well, er, yes," "Why are you surprised?" "Well for starters, it's never been done before," "What?" I squawked. "Why the hell not?" "Language," called Esme from somewhere upstairs. "Well it might be because animals _hate_ us," "We are predators," Well, I guess that kind of made sense, but I stepped toward Luck anyway to prove that Luck wasn't scared of me. He whimpered to help my case.

I sighed, "Thanks a lot Luck," I muttered. "You've already named him?" asked Edward, sounding shocked. "Well, it suited him, since he was hit by my car," "Well actually it's a she," said Carlisle, we both ignored his irrelevant comment, Luck was a he! "You hit him with your car?" Edward looked angry, "What if it was a person?" he asked. "Well, I would have changed _him_ then," I said with a glare at Carlisle, he chuckled, but Edward didn't look amused, he looked enraged.

"Bella you can't just go around changing random people," Now keep in mind through this whole conversation Luck had been whining and growling the whole time, going through his transformation, or whatever was happening to him. "Will you guys shut up?" yelled Rosalie from upstairs. "I don't, only the people I hit with my car," I muttered.

"You have done it before?" yelled Edward. "Whoa there Edward, it was a joke, gosh," "This is not a joking matter," he roared, "You know what Edward, just stop," I snapped motioning with my hand.

Everyone froze, Edwards mouth was frozen open in mid rant, Emmett was grinning widely, he had settled himself on the other couch to watch the fight, Carlisle was frozen at the door, hand gripping the doorknob tightly as if his life depended on it.

Luck was silent, mouth open in mid-yelp.

Wow, I think I had just frozen everyone, then it all went back to normal. "And if you think that I will-" "Edward," I yelled "Shut up!" He went quiet still looking angry, "I found my power," "If you think that you can just change the subje-" I concentrated of freezing Luck again, he stopped yelping and was frozen with his teeth showing.

Edward looked shocked. "Wow," he whispered.

I heard Emmett fall off the couch and the slam of a door. Guess Carlisle hadn't stuck around.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Bella, that's fabulous," said Alice while painting her toenails what she liked the call black satin.

"I haven't really used it yet though, I mean what could I use it for?"

Alice looked up, breaking her concentration on her toenails.

"Are you kidding? You know how many vampires would kill to have your power? I mean look at me, physic woo hoo!

Yeah right, some humans already have that power, I mean come on, I think I can hear the theme music for twilight zone playing," she said, rolling her eyes.

Maybe she was right, I mean, I guess I could have some fun with it, right?

I peeked around the corner, Lauren was laughing loudly, and flipping her corn silk hair this way and that with one hand, and carrying her tray of cafeteria food with another.

"Operation Lauren in place," I muttered under my breath.

"Let's hope this works," I muttered. I froze the school, with the exception of Alice; she had helped me plan it after all. Then I repositioned Lauren foot so that she would trip.

Then I unfroze everyone. The plan worked wonders, she tripped and to make it even better her face landed in to middle of…in the middle of…well I'm not quite sure _what_ it really was, I mean, it was cafeteria food. Everyone stood in shocked silence, and Alice and I were doubled over, clutching our sides.

Then the whole cafeteria joined in.

"Oh come on Edward, I was just having a little fun," I whined.

He fumed, and looked angrier by the second. "Bella, you can't use your powers around humans, someone could have found out," "Oh Edward, don't be such a party pooper, you know how annoying Lauren is, besides, she finally got a taste of her own medicine," said Rosalie, fixing her makeup.

She shut her compact with a satisfied click. "Just because we don't like Lauren does not mean that that justifies it," "I'm just warning Bella, something bad could happen," said Edward, looking sincere.

"I know Edward, I won't do it again," I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Okay I lied.

Alice was waiting for me already, on the bed.

"He gone?" I opened the door back up and peeked up and down the hall, there was no sign of Edward. "Yep, the coast is clear," "Edward needs to loosen up a little." said Alice smiling evilly.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," I said with a laugh.

Just then we heard a shriek, "God damn it, I'm gonna skin you I swear," I could recognize Rosalie's voice; we ran to her room and found her mourning a pair of her shoes.

"That damn dog of yours has ruined another pair of my shoes," I laughed.

"I can see he's better," I said, eyeing the torn up designer heels.

"It's not funny! These were hard to get," cried Rosalie. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so they weren't, but they had sentimental value." Now that made me laugh even harder.


End file.
